Waffles Against Pancakes
|items = * Any hatchet * Tinderbox. |kills = None }} Starting Off *Begin by talking to the White Knight,"Sir Rup" in the woods between Falador and Rimmington. There will be a large battle between people in iron armour, and Sir Rup is watching. *Sir Rup: Hello name, can you help me out here? *Player: Sure. What do you need? *Sir Rup: These people are fighting over which is better, pancakes, or waffles. *Player: That sounds IMPORTANT! *Sir Rup: I KNOW! But they won't let me intervene. You will have to pick a side and win victory to stop the madness. *And now, you pledge your allegiance to either pancakes or waffles. Learning the Art *Go to the side you have chosen. If you have chosen waffles, go to the banner with the Waffle on it. If you have chosen pancakes, go to the banner with the Pancake on it. *Wherever you go, the leader of either side will talk to you. *Leader: Have you come to join the great armies of the pancake/waffle, name? *Player: Yes, I have *Leader: Good. First you must learn how to make the waffle/pancake. *He will give you some pancake/waffle mix and a pancake tin or a waffle iron. You must put the mix in the tin/iron and put them over a range, which will be provided. *Once you have done that, you will have a pancake or a waffle. Now for the most important part: The Syrup. Talk to the army leader again. He will tell you that the two armies are fighting over some maple trees, which are the only ones in Asgarnia. He will send a squad of soldiers to escort you to the trees. *You will be given 10 buckets and a Sap-drain to put in the maple trees. Use it on the maple trees and get as much sap as you can before your escort squad is killed. Run back to the banner, and cut down one of the regular trees there. Take your buckets of syrup and put them on the fire. The buckets of sap will turn into buckets of syrup. Use them on the pancake/waffle that you have made and go to Sir Rup. *Sir Rup: You have made some pancakes/waffles, and with syrup! Now present it to the enemy as a sign of peace. Peace Offering *Run to the waffle/pancake banner (whichever one you did 'NOT '''choose). And use the pancake/waffle with syrup on the leader. They will accept the offering and he quest will be completed! Rewards * Ability to make pancakes and waffles and add syrup to them. * Access to the only Maple trees in F2P (besides on the resource island.) * * * Music Unlocked *The Endless War - Starting the quest. *Pancakes OWN! - If you choose pancakes (if you chose waffles, unlocked when quest complete) *Waffles OWN! - If you choose waffles (if you chose pancakes, unlocked when quest complete) Trivia *On the day of release, the spoilers read, ''we're too busy making pancakes and waffles to get the spoiliers. We should get them tomorrow. *After completion, the Adventurer's Log reads, I learned how to make pancakes and waffles and stopped an endless feud! *''"''Sir Rup" is a play on words of "Syrup".